


Vow of yin yang

by avaloncat555



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Afterlife, Amnesia, Brotherhood, Canon - Anime, Canon-Typical Violence, Deities, Demons, Elemental Magic, Enemies to Friends, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Family Issues, Gods, Hao is done and waiting to kill somebody, His friends are exasperated but so grateful for him, Implied Mind Rape, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Nature, OCs - Freeform, Post-Canon, Psychic Abilities, Redemption, Second Chances, Shamanism, Sibling Bonding, Soul Bond, Spirit World, Spirits, Tournaments, Twins, Understatement, Yoh is biggest cinnamon roll ever, maybe some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaloncat555/pseuds/avaloncat555
Summary: The star of destiny crosses skies once again, and shaman tournament restarts. Yoh is ready to fulfill his dream of becoming Shaman King but many challenges arise and conspire against him.The injuries he  doesn't remember receiving, mysterious organizations, dark creatures, tests by Great Spirits... and brother who hides away with his strange plans, drawing Yoh to him despite all common sense.





	1. The workings of stars

**Author's Note:**

> So here is fic for my oldest fandom that is largerly dead. Hope you like it.  
> Set after anime, in which Hao tries to capture Great Spirits and gets cleaved in half by Yoh, then tournament starts again.
> 
> Title is translation of name of Hao's image song, sung by his voice actor Minami Takayama. Original name in Japanese is Inyou no Chigiro, go listen to it it is pretty good.
> 
> Trigger warning for violent nightmare and PTSD.
> 
> Thanks for reading hopefully you enjoy it and please leave comment.

_They fight, as they must. Two brothers, halves of same soul, one barely fifteen summers old, other having seen centuries upon centuries._

_It is an old fight, the oldest fight, written in very stars. Good and evil, life and death, salvation and doom. Hero and monster._

_It is bloody battle, harsh battle that decides fate of world. A hero, savior, ordained by fate and blood and family, with his friends._

_They fight, hundred as one, hundred unto one against monster, the devil, the mad hungry thing that crafted itself in unholy nightmare._

_It ends as those things must end, for so it is written in stars by their Kings. Hero arises empowered by all, and justice strikes monster._

* * *

**_Fire. Fire on blade, fire around him, fire in sky and ground, hotter than Hell, fire a beam from heavens, fire a torrent like river, fire in form of golden giant, fire in mad, mad cruel eyes and sickle sharp smile, bared like that of hungry wolf, white as magnesium burning._ **

**_It is everywhere, cage closing in him, the torrent barely fed by his old sword and loyal friend and draining furyoku, fire needs just to wait and his bones will melt and one wearing his face like broken mirror, cruelty sharp and biting like shattered glass will eat up his soul and this time he won't escape and his friends will be next and then-_ **

**_And then whole world will be next, and sky will turn red as earth becomes magma and countries shatter and ashes rain and rain as scorched corpses children and elders and men and women and everybody who tries to stand against it will die screaming as soul and body are consumed by madman calling himself king and-_ **

**_And sword falls and slashes right down middle, and he should be happy and he is but then he is guilty and wants to scream because... because_ **

**_Because he catches sight of enemy's face, and there is no rage or fear, just shock and surprise, wide eyes white like snow and bones as skin breaks and blood pours out and he shouldn't look so YOUNG and_** vulnerable  ** _and accepting not when he is dying not when his brother killed him no no..._**

**_He is back, in that vast dark place inside Hao's soul, weightless and flowing down down following indigo lights and there is pale sun down below him and he is surrounded and his eyes close and memories die and there are endless mirrors and in each one there is Hao holding hand in greeting/command/plea and he is monster and wants to kill them all and he is his brother and Yoh didn't try to understand him like others and he chokes on ashes as-_ **

"Yoh-dono! Yoh-dono!" Amidamaru doesn't shout, not exactly, but there is power and force in those words and his slowly master opens his weak bloodied eyes and stops shaking and his breathing and hearbeat decrease in speed as he rises to sit on trampled futon.

"Hey Amidamaru. Thanks for waking me up. I hope I wasn't trouble to you." Yoh says, and attempts to smile his shining smile, small but warm, but it comes out as broken wobbly thing, as he is gazing far, far away in darkness, not looking at his hands (there should be blood upon them, those hands wielded weapon for real, those hands killed).

"Of course not Yoh-dono." Amidamaru wants to say so many things, that nightmares aren't real and that he shouldn't be ashamed, that he is brave and that everybody owes him so much, that it is normal and that Amidamaru has seen and lived through such things so many times. That Yoh should tell his friends and that there are doctors in this age who could help him... But one pleading look seals his words.

Because Yoh doesn't want to make anybody unhappy, and because he would sooner walk in Hell then make Anna worry, as not even her anger or rough care or boundless love can change past, and no therapist can understand, possibly no human living or dead can understand and Yoh would rather that not even Amidamaru knew.

He trusts his guardian spirit, trusts him to keep silent about terrors night brings because they disappear with dawn and by day he is carefree and cheerful and lazy and he forgets but darkness brings it all back. And Amidamaru wants to pull weight off Yoh's heart, but he would replace it with hundred new ones and he would betray his master and guilt would make oni out of him.

"Thank you Amidamaru." Yoh whispers, gazing at constellations, asking for guidance. Amidamaru's mouth is set in grim line but his eyes are soft.

"It's nothing, Yoh-dono." Next time. Next time he won't let it go, he says to himself as they watch heavens.

* * *

_The fight is old, but stars it is written in are older yet, and they know there is more to world than humans, and care not for morality._

_Hate and love of elements are hard to come by, and much stranger than that of men, but once it is won it is never lost._

_Men take and take without giving back. land broken, sky and sea poisoned, flame and lighting imprisoned and made in weapons._

_The child is theirs by power he wields over wood and fire and earth and metal and water, by loyalty, by truth that men gave him over._

_There is death, but there is rebirth, and nothing is lost while you wait for cycle to turn,and autumn wilts but spring ever blooms._

* * *

The stars of destiny and destruction sear the skies of Earth once again in same year, and contest for power of God begins new.

Humans gasp and turn their eyes to above as one  for not even most bitter, broken or tired can deny beauty and power of divine sign even if they don't understand it.

Shamans stare, with joy and shock, for all know what it means. Old and young, men and women, rich and poor, wise and foolish, small and great, all prepare.

They know that if they try hard enough, if their heart and will are great enough, they will be one, strongest, winner of world,the King.

And far away from world of men, in young-old forest (all are such, but this one especially), beneath the lake, long haired boy sitting in the memory raises hands to sky.       "That is sign, right?" He asks as if innocent.

 


	2. The Oracle Bell Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny star crosses sky. Friends talk and prepare.  
> It is hard to say what truly helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is second chapter. Warning for some PTSD and discussion of murder.  
> I use manga design in descriptions instead of anime. Things like Anna having amber instead of black eyes.  
> This is set at end of Shaman King episode 64.  
> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and please review.

The destiny star crosses sky, so shining that it almost turns night in day, white and bright like magnesium burning, outshining constellations.

You could take shamans, tear out their eyes and bury them beneath earth and yet they would know it has arrived. Light shines in core of their being, warm and cool and soft and strong and magnificent, and it feels as if universe caresses their souls as it speaks to their hearts: _come, rise, fight and prove your worth and we"ll give you the world._

Yoh, Ren and Manta stare transfixed, their eyes reflecting this holy light, smiling mouth thrown open in wonder. They have seen it before and yet it feels just as amazing.

This is how being born feels like. This is like seeing first sunrise, and Grand Canyon and flying for first time. It is as majestic as desert and sea, as beautiful as summer and family, as powerful as Earth and Sun. Like small child comforted by gentle mother and caring teacher. They are small and tiny but it doesn't matter because they feel loved and safe.

_It is back,_ they thought. _It begins again. We have new chance. New chance to win. To fulfill our wildest dreams. To gain power of God._

_To become Shaman King._

**THUD!!!**

Anna's heavy hand hit wooden table, and bys were yanked back to reality as their hearts jumped up to their throats. Anna's face stared at them, sharp and harsh, mouth thin and tight line, amber eyes cold and hard, pupils like black beetles, her judging sight crawling over their skins.

"Yoh."

"Y-yes?" He asked, jumping up and standing like soldier awaiting execution.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating your amazing dinner?" Dinner really was amazing but flattery never hurt. Better point it out before some crazy idea gets in her head.

"Go and check Oracle Bell! Shaman Council may have sent message!"

"Aaah! Of course, right now!" He almost run out of room. Of course, how could he forget? Well that was what Anna was there to, to make sure he got to tournament in first place.

"And I want you up in seven tomorrow! We are restarning training regime and making up for lost month!" And that too, he supposed as tears run down his cheeks.

Orange pager he received when he qualified for tournament was where he left it-wrapped around Harusame, Amidamaru's magnificent katana. For past month it was silent.

Now its screen blared with bright yellow light.

Yoh's footsteps got slower,smaller, more hesitant. Gingerly he reached out and read new message on screen.

_Dear participants,_

_Shaman Council offers you apologies for delay in tournament due to unforeseen circumstances and trust you won't hold it against us. We are pleased to inform you tournament will restart in three months, though you are welcome to stay in Patch village sooner._

_All previous matches will be considered invalid. Previous participants do not have to pass qualifications again. New shamans can apply. Once you arrive you will have to re-register teams._

_We wish you luck. Blessings of Great Spirits be with you._

Yoh was smiling. Then he looked at Harusame. Amidamaru's weapon in life, then Yoh's. Forged by his best friend Mosuke six hundred years ago. His medium, weapon that was with him whole way, that allowed him protect friends and face opponents.

Yoh couldn't touch it. Even wrapped up, he could still see fresh blood on blade.

* * *

 "How are you?" There was Ren, leaning on door with crossed arms, his golden brown eyes glaring, his black-purple tongari sharp as spear.

Yoh smiled. Ren simply didn't know how not to be angry, even when he was being friendly. He was always angry, whether he was arguing or caring for his friends. 

Yoh didn't let that get in way of their friendship. Some people needed anger-it was their fuel, same as peace was his and perfection Anna's. And anger was useful and positive when it was properly channeled.

"Good of course. Thanks for asking." Then because he couldn't keep his mouth properly shy he asked question  even if his brain was telling him to shut up. "Why are you asking? That is awfully considerate of you."

Ren's tongeri grew a little as he emited a sound that was something between huff and snort.

"I'm being nice to you bastard! Make effort to appreciate it!" Yoh smiled wide and thin smile and patted floor next to him, and Ren moved to sit down.

"I know. Sorry. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes. You. Well, us all, but it concerns you especially.

"Aaaa? What could that be?"

"Don't play dumb." Ren snapped before softening his voice. "I am talking about that fight in Holy Ground of Stars."

"Ah." Yes, he knew what Ren was talking about.

"I wanted to say.... you shouldn't feel bad. And that it will pass."

"I-" But there was no use denying it. Of them all, Ren was only one who had  _killed_ before. He knew how Yoh would feel firsthand.

"You know what I have done. How I have acted. You don't blame me."

"Of course not! You are my friend! And you changed."

"But I was murderer. You aren't."

"...What do you mean?"

"I killed people. I admit that. I didn't have to but I did. I did horrible things, and I plan on reedeming myself. Because I have to. Because I don't want to be that person anymore. 

But you don't have to. You did nothing wrong."

"Ren, I-"

"Shut up and let me speak. I'm not dumb. I know what you feel like. You remember it. But everything is bloodier and more chaotic than what happened. You dream it. You fear taking your weapon in hands. You see...him sometimes, and you aren't sure if it is your mind playing tricks or that... bastard's ghost.

I know. I was like that after my first kill. Before it got easier. After Chrom. After I realized what I had done.

I want to say that I know your respect for life, your faith is admirable and beautiful. It saved me and my entire family. And I know you didn't want to kill anybody. That you didn't want to become something like  _him._

But you won't. Sometimes...sometimes those things are necessary." They were both staring through window, at small silver points of light above them.

"Sometimes that violence is necessary. Like it was with me. And you could never become such person. You did that for same reason as we. Because it had to be done.

That man was monster. He was insane and nothing was holy to him. He wanted to eat your soul and burn down the world. He was threat as long as he was alive. Sparing him was same as doing nothing.

You killed him because otherwise billions of innocents would have perished. It wasn't some crime. It was self defense at worst. You saved us, everybody, whole world. Whoever claims that makes you like him is idiot and shithead who has no idea what they are speaking about.

And if you believe it I will beat it out of your head, you understand? Because you did nothing wrong and all those things are in your head and you are stronger than that. You had to be to beat _me._ Got it?"

Yoh was grinning, looking at Ren and nodding.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Good." Ren said leaving room. "And don't think I will go easy on you when time comes. I will beat you and become King for sure!"

"Of course." Yoh said. When Ren exited he looked down at his hands.

_It got easier..._

_You did nothing wrong..._

_You shouldn't feel guilt..._

_Anybody who thinks so is stupid..._

_I will beat it out of your head.._

_.... **changed....**_

_Hao, standing among humans and hundred "Demon", "His power is too great" "Madness" "How to take his power" and single "Why don't you believe me" as hand stretches towards Yoh..._

* * *

 

_There is forest, and dust, and blade, and darkness, and stars. There is young-old boy in young-old forest, making clay pot and slicing smoked meat. There is shirt that needs stitching, and swollen fingers holding rusted needle._

_There are demons, things of bones and pitch, oni with bug eyes and wolf fangs and claws unlike any beast. They are angry, and wicked and hungry, and want to feast on souls and raise chaos and break things, even him whom they love. They want to beat him black and blue, until he bleeds and white  bone breaksthrough skin._

_But they can't because he is strong, and they must serve, and they love him, father-master-keeper and they must keep him safe,safe safe safe no matter what. He is theirs and if he is weak or falters they will tear him apart and keep him inside like he keeps the. But only they can do so, only they and nobody else nobody nobody nobody._

_They know what he is, what he hates and what he hates they hate. They would come and swarm and tear apart, and feast and feast. But no they must keep him safe and they will until they tear him apart._

_They crawl through tunnels and trees and rooms, laying on bed and food and crawling in his lap and tangled hair and ragged clothes. They hold him almost harsh enough to tear and break and twist, trail claws over skin so scar remains and he knows he is safe, sleep in his heart and body and mind and spirit and soul. He pets them and holds them and lets them suck his fingers, while he cuts and cooks and sews, eyes looking far far away, breathing old lost air, under watch of candle's steady greedy flame._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise chapters will soon get longer but I'm writing this at phone so you know.  
> Thanks for reading hope you loved it and please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short but this is more or less prologue and also typed it on mobile.


End file.
